Lonley Boys
by Beautiful Sunday Disaster
Summary: this has twilight characters but in my form for this story. Edward, Jacob, Emmett, Jasper, and Embry have run away from Faire land to La Fonda. There they live in a cabin at the end of a street. WHere 4 girls decide to scope it out


❤The Lonely Boys.

This does involve Twilight Characters but in my own way!

Chapter One:

Edward rinsed his Squirrel blood stained knife and rinsed it off in the river. His bronze hair has falling down in to his face as he put the dead squirrel on the bank as he washed off. Just as he was Jasper walked up. His dark brown hair was brushed and his big green eyes created holes in Edward. "Ed I was talking to that squirrel before you killed!" he sighed. Edward looked down at the squirrel and then up at Jasper. "Um Jaz you can have it back if you want" he replied holding the lip squirrel's body up at Jasper. "No this beats you taking human blood." As Jasper walked off Edward suddenly heard a girl's laugh. "Jaz... Hey Jaz I think we have company!" Edward replied jumping out of the river and grabbing the squirrel and running to catch up with him. Jasper turned around towards the place where Edward was running and saw a Mocking Bird. "Edward your such a paranoid person it was just a mocking bird. Probably from a neighborhood up the street." Jasper laughed as Edward stomped back to the house.

Jacob was inside carving charms for a charm bracelet for no one since they barely ever saw girl on the street. "You know what I think that we should go into town and just walk around. I still have that $500 dollars I got from my mom a few years back when we first left." Jacob sighed as he finished his carving of a werewolf. " Hey mut pass me the candle!" Emmett replied upside down on the couch. "Hey if your gonna break it no way!" Jacob replied looking at the candle. "I'm not gonna break it I was gonna light it so I can light my cigarette!" Emmett answered holding out his hand. "Smoking can kill you no matter how strong you are !" Jacob mumbled handing Emmett the candle and taking his stuff and moving outside where he saw Embry. Embry was using his bow an arrow to shoot an apple off of their dog who's name will strike you as strange....Angelina Jolie. The golden retriever was standing scared as Embry shot the apple clear off her head. _"You should not use me to help you with target practice!" _Jacob heard her think. _"Hey your good at it since you can't really move since your stuck to a leash which is in the ground!" _Jacob thought back. All he could her then was a mixture of his death scenes and curse words.

----------------------------------The Girls!------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella sat on the bar of the Betsy Diner. Addie and Ella shared shifts and helped the others out when they couldn't make it. Like now Ella was covering for Addie who was out buying groceries for the week at her house. Ella's long black and neon green hair was pulled back into a clip as she glanced at the empty diner. In the small town of La Fonda(Long story) everyone knew everyone. There was a legend to that Ella was interested in about the old cabin at the end of Warrior Drive near the river. Ella remembered the legend as she sat down and sketched the description. _In the house a group of talented young men lived there. One was a creature of the night, one was a wolf shifter, the other a skilled hunter, and angel and a extremely tough one. They moved there after they rebelled against their king of the Mystical Creatures. Now they are cursed to not return till they find their true loves._ "Ella......Ella!" She heard someone yell. Ella looked up to notice her best friends Isabel and Hailey. Isabel had her car keys in her hand as she stood. Her long black hair and green eyes seemed the same as yesterday. SHe wore jeans and a pink henley. "You know the only reason we come here is to see you in a dress." Hailey laughed as she put down her notebook and opened it as she pulled back her blonde hair.


End file.
